Blaring Silence
by CrankWindPencil
Summary: Armin will raise hell and summon the dead and slaughter legions of titans, if only to bring Eren back.


**First Attack on Titan fanfic, hope I did okay. Disclaimer- I don't know enough Japanese to own the show.**

* * *

No no no no no no, the titan hand was coming too fast, there was no chance he could get out of the way in time; Armin's body tensed, muscles becoming rigid, watching in fascinated horror as the-

Before he was really fully aware of what was happening, Armin felt a hand on his shoulder and quite suddenly he was face down on top of the building, struggling to catch the breath that had been knocked from him. He rolls over slightly, because, really, he has no idea what's going on and he just needs to _know. _He rolls over, and when he can see, he _screams_, hoarse and desperate at the sight before him.

Eren, in the grasp of the titan, Eren, being brought towards the titan's mouth, Eren, yelling and fighting, even as the monster tightens its grip, even as the titan places the body into its mouth, even as that mouth closes and-

There's blood everywhere, too much, more than Armin thinks he's ever seen, and his scream, full and raucous and every ounce horrible, cuts off into a choked gasp as Eren disappears from sight, behind the titan's teeth, tinted orange with the soldier's blood.

The titan turns away from Armin and starts down the street, leaving the slight, blonde boy on the rooftop, bright blue eyes wide with terror, mouth open in an expression of unadultured shock. He watches the titan, lumbering away, and he wants to yell, to scream, to sob, wants to chase after that damn _thing_ and slice it open in a thousand different ways before delivering the final blow to its nape.

Instead, he feels his legs give out underneath him and he sinks to his knees, a strange, strangled sound being the only thing to escape him.

This isn't real, it can't be; he's lost to many people already, his mother and father and uncle; friends and enemies and comrades; he can't lose Eren, not...not Eren. Not the man -the _boy_- with justice in his heart and a fighting spirit in his soul and vengeance in his eyes. Not Eren, whom he'd shared friendship with when he'd had no friends, when he'd spent his days cowering in fear from the other boys, taller and stronger and crueller than himself. Not Eren, who-

All of a sudden, the titan stumbles, falls, and as it falls, Eren's form pops out of its mouth, swings around to the top of its shoulder, and pushes him off, leaping through the air, executing somersaults and little flippy things that weren't really necessary for anything more than dramatic effect but still looked pretty freakin' cool. Eren flies through the air towards Armin, along with a shout of,

"I love you, Armin!"

Armin pales. Eren lands in front of him, almost falls over from the force of his landing, recovers, and smirks.

"W-wha..." Armin stammers. Eren gestures grandly.

"I LOVE YOU!" He screams. His clothes, already ripped, are pulled off of him in one movement. His boxers somehow remain both on and perfectly intact.

He stares at Armin.

Armin stares back.

Eren places both hands above his head and does a ballerina twirl.

Armin falls madly in love.

He advances towards Eren and and they embrace each other. They kiss. They become more passionate.

Eren runs his finger tips through Armin's silk like hair as the smaller boy places his hands on Eren's bare chest.

They begin full on making out. The surrounding titans politely avert their eyes.

From another rooftop, Mikasa watches, gaping silently.

"...Damnit..." She mutters, turning away. She sighs as she leaps off the building.

She's off to kill some titans and work out some very confusing emotions while she's at it.

And maybe do just a little bit of flirting with Jean.

* * *

**Oh god, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, this just sort of happened. If you can find it within your heart to ignore the injustice I've committed against this fandom, perhaps you would leave a review to tell me exactly how much you hated/enjoyed(?) this story. Even if you don't, thanks for reading, have a fantastic day, and DFTBA!**


End file.
